


Ghost of Face and Spirit of End

by AbandonedLibrary



Series: Voltron Halloween Week [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Spirits, continuation of another story, dark!shiro, ghost - Freeform, horror/terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Day Five: Ghost/SpiritSomething followed Lance from the haunted mansion. He begs his friends for help who realize the danger that Lance is in. They try to help, but how can you help something you can't touch? But, can touch you? How can you be saved by something that won't stop chasing you.





	1. Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of a chapter in Naw! 
> 
> This continues the one-shot haunted, since I thought this matched. 
> 
> This will be posted and the second chapter will be either tonight or tomorrow. Work has been tough today.

Lance, felt exhausted as he sat in front of his friends. Each one of them look at Lance with great worry while Pidge tried to reach out to hold Lance’s hand only for him to flinch. This caused everyone to frown even more as Lance was always an affectionate person. But, Lance didn’t want anyone to touch him in fear to transfer what was happening to him go onto them. 

“Guys...” Lance whispered, holding his drink before taking a sip. His usual favorite smoothie doing nothing to ebb away the exhaustion and fear that was his constant emotion for several days now. 

“I think.... something followed me from the haunted house attraction....” Lance whispered, making everyone look at each other in confusion. 

“What do you mean?” Allura asked carefully, knowing if they said anything wrong then Lance would retreat. 

They already witnessed it once when Coran asked what was wrong with Lance. When Lance whispered to him, Coran had just laughed at him and told him he must be watching too many horror stories. They all watched Lance look like he was just slapped in the face before he quickly left the scene looking to be almost near to tears. Coran had tried to apologize to Lance, but Lance would just shake it off. 

“.... Weird things are happening... I’ve been having nightmares almost every night... I keep thinking I see a shadows watching me in the corners... but they look like humans...” Lance whispered, watching the steam from his tea raise up in the air twirling around before vanishing in the air. 

“...I think I’ve been hearing laughter.... they keep saying things.... I guys... I’m really scared...” Lance whimpered, tears rushing down his face and whimpering. Matt and Pidge quickly brought him into their arms while Hunk looked at Allura who had a guilt ridden look. 

“Lance, why don’t you stay here tonight? We want to try something.” Allura spoke, her voice wavering as she placed her hand on Lance’s shaking one. 

“We’ve set up cameras and we’re going to find out exactly what the fuck is happening. We’re going to help you Lance.” Pidge informed, making Lance smile before he broke down again. 

“Please... I think.... I think... they want to take me somewhere.” Lance sobbed, curling up. After that the friends spent the hours comforting Lance and setting up all the cameras around Allura’s large apartment. It was deiced everyone would stay in the living room, but because of Lance’s information it was reluctantly decided Lance would be the only one to sleep on slightly away from them. 

They pushed the large comfortable couch a bit away from them, against the wall that Allura cleared out. Lance looked at them with fear, but with some reassurance everyone soon began to settle down. Matt had given Lance some medicine and gently tucked him onto the couch with a fluffy pillow along with a thick and puffy comforter blanket. Matt sighed, brushing a few hairs away from the exhausted male before going back to the rest of the group. 

Everyone stared at the monitors, along with looking at Lance as they tried to see if what Lance was saying had some truth. No one spoke for awhile, not sure on what they should say as they huddled together. But, right as Pidge was about to ask Hunk something Matt’s hand reached her own grabbing it in a crushing gripe causing the girl to look at what Matt was seeing. 

Right there, next to Lance was a small lump. Now at fist, this wouldn’t be anything worth really freaking over about. But, then Pidge noticed how the bundle raised up and down in a certain part and even move closer to Lance who continued to sleep blissfully. 

“What is that.... what is that?” Hunk asked, once Pidge and Matt alerted himself and Allura to it. 

“I’m... going to go in...” Matt gulped, getting up to go over to Lance. Suddenly, something pushed in Matt’s chest gasping him to wheeze as he was thrown back into Hunk. Everyone shouted, in surprise looking at what could have possible pushed Matt only to see nothing. But, when Matt pulled up his shirt they could see the bruises that decorated his skin. 

“Fuck! Fuck! What do we do?!” Pidge asked, for even with all her alien, ghost and monster documentaries, did she have no clue what to do to save her friend. 

The lump was still there, but now it looked to be... whatever was under there was completely pressed against Lance sleeping peacefully. It angered everyone, how dare it sleep next to their friend. Allura got up and tried to get to Lance only to scream when glasses from the counters flew and almost hit the woman. She managed to dodge it and watches in horror as the glass shatters against the wall and drops down on the floor. 

Sadly, Lance couldn’t wake to the horrors that were happening as he was drugged in order to finally get a good nights sleep. Finally having enough of this, Allura ran towards Lance almost grabbing the sheets when something caught her ankle and threw her back into the group. 

“SALT! HUNK! SALT!” Matt cried, checking Allura over and seeing the harsh bruises that were forming on her ankle. Hunk grabbed the salt and threw it with all of his strength around the area. Suddenly a loud screech could be heard and the group stared as they distinctly heard a chilling voice. 

“.... WE WILL HAVE HIM...” spoke the voice. 

“You can’t! He doesn’t belong to you!” Hunk shouted, but was silence when a cruel chuckle echoed through the apartment. All of a sudden like the any climax the group screamed as every single door and cabinet open and close along with Allura’s window cracking and threatening to burst right there and then. 

This time the noise caused Lance to stir trying to force himself to wake up. He managed to open his eyes and to see blurry shadow making him whimper before he went back to sleep. 

When Lance woke up again he was held close by his friends who said they would do everything in their power to help him. 

But, a part of Lance didn’t believe them.


	2. Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So during the nightmare/bogeyman, it was actually the story that had been made to complete haunted. But, because the stories were a little too different I made it. 
> 
> So, if you see similarities that is why. haha. But, this wraps up the haunted mansion one shot story thing. Sorry I posted this late! 
> 
> Work has been very hard on me.

“.... You can’t escape us...” 

“You’re just delaying the inevitable.” 

“We will have you...” 

“You can’t escape.” 

Lance placed his hands over his ears as he sat in the back seat of the car. His friends surrounded him as they made their journey through the dirt road. After the first night, everyone scrambled to find anything to help Lance. They looked up information on the manor trying to see what exactly happened there. But, the only clue they found was a family name that resided all the way in Europe. 

After some extensive digging, they were on their way to the last known family member that said she might be able to shed some light on their situation. The group had hoped with crossing over the seas and into another country that the ghosts would stop or at least leave him alone. 

But, on the night they arrived in Russia Lance was told by a shaken Hunk that large lumps could be seen sleeping next to him. And like usually the group wasn’t able to get to them as if a force itself was pushing them away. 

“Okay, here we are.” Allura whispered, glaring up at the cottage. 

“Come on Lance.” Matt spoke gently, guiding the other out of the car and wrapping him up in blanket to keep him warm. Even with his thick clothing Lance hasn’t been able to feel warm in a long time. 

When they came to the door, they watched Allura knock on it three time before waiting. They all held their breathe wondering if this will be a waste of time or a bad thing. When the door opened to reveal an old woman with a cloak on her head.... well they were going for the latter. 

“Get in already and bring the boy onto the rocking chair.” The woman hissed, ordering the younger folk as she made way around her home. Allura looked back, seeing the freaked out faces of the others. “This is only only hope.” Allura informed, before helping Matt guide Lance up the steps into the home. 

And like a curtain drawing up, Lance felt... normal. Something he hasn’t felt in a long time as Pidge shut the door behind them. He was guided to the rocking chair as ordered, while the other awkwardly sat on the couch that was available. Leaving another chair available as they watched the elderly woman move around before finally grabbing a large old looking book. 

“So, who was dumb enough to go into the mansion?” She hissed, making Allura flinch at the words. 

“I.... have made it into a haunted manor for halloween festival in our town...” Allura informed, making the woman look at her as if she was the dumbest person the planet. 

“Your foolish decision caused your friend to be a target.” the woman informed. 

“Wait just a minute! Who are you anyway? All we know is that you were related to the family that used to live in the mansion like a billion years ago!” Hunk asked, wanting to defend his friend. The woman scoffed at him, before she started at Lance up and down with a deep frown. 

“My name is Haggar... a long time ago my family made a deal with a powerful Spirit... a Spirit that we called the Champion.... but it was one who was dark... but did what my family asked.” Haggar informed, opening the large book before showing picture after picture, before she finally brought one of a small child. 

“This was my grandson... that file spirit had taken him when he was only five... he’s taken awhile many of my family... until I was left...” Haggar growled, smashing her free hand down on the arm chair. 

“What... happened?” Matt asked, making Haggar scoff. 

“What do you think happened child? After generations of making deals, we’ve finally made one that we didn’t know how to pay. We tried to seal the spirit away... but we’ve given it too much power... it grew into something that everyone should fear.” Haggar informed, before she pointed at the group of friends. 

“I don’t know how you got clearance to even pull the shit you pulled, but you’re paying the price or at least your friend is. I sealed the demon long ago after he killed my sons... and I thought I made it clear that the house that I still OWN would remain as it was.” Haggar hissed, making Allura growl as she slammed her own fist down. 

“Enough! How do we help Lance? What does this champion want with him? Why does he want him?” Allura asked, making Haggar raise a brow at the woman before looking at Lance up and down again. 

“On the phone you explained that a small body is always caught sleeping against him right?” Haggar asked, getting nods from everyone on in the room. 

“The Champion was always... interested in Keith’s wants.... it doesn’t help that this boy’s presence is so alluring.” Haggar mused, before she got up and walked towards her window. She sneered at something outside, but when everyone looked did they see nothing outside. 

“He’s out there...” Lance informed to his friend, curling on the chair that moved just a bit. 

He could almost feel the other’s anger and resentment. But, it wasn’t towards him and he looked at Haggar who actually gave the finger before shutting the curtains. She went back to the chair and looked at Lance before sighing. 

“I’ll be frank.... it was only by luck that I sealed the champion once before... and that was at the cost of both of my son’s lives.” Haggar informed, making everyone scrunch up in disbelief. 

“There must be something! Anything?” Hunk cried. 

“CHILD! IF THERE WAS WOULDN’T I HAVE ALREADY DONE IT TO SAVE MY CHILDREN AND GRANDCHILDREN?!” Haggar shouted, back causing everyone on the couch to sink in the cushions. Haggar spoke in a way that you could hear her anguish at losing all of her family before she slumped in her chair. 

“I am left alive by the Champion as punishment.... he will stop at nothing... if he truly wishes for Lance he will go after all of you or anyone else who is important to the boy.” Haggar informed, she look at Lance and for the first time since they meet the woman, did she had a look of such pity that Lance felt cold. 

“I can try and give you as much things as I can.... but... it will only delay... and it will make the Champion angry... your lives could also be lost.” Haggar informed, with that the group started shouting that they could beat this. But, as Lance looked at the worn photo album, he couldn’t help to look at each picture of the woman’s family. 

Would this so called Champion try something on his friends? 

The group spent a long time with Haggar, a few days in fact before they had to scramble back home. Since, even though this was happening did they all still have jobs that they needed to get too. But, they did all the things Haggar had told them and taught them... it worked. 

While Lance could still feel the Champion and Keith, he also knew that they weren’t in his home anywhere or in his friends home. In fact, they weren’t even too close to him because of all the charms he wore. Everything almost seemed like it went back to normal and Lance for once was able to smile and be carefree once again. 

But, of course all good things come to an end. 

“....What?” Lance asked, almost dropping the phone from his hand. 

“Lance... Mom is in the hospital... the doctors don’t know whats going on.. it was so sudden... and little Maria... oh god... Lance one moment she was there and the next moment she’s on the floor! She broke her legs Lance....” his sister spoke some more. Eventually she broke down in sobs stating a few ‘weird’ things that been happening that causes a few tears to run down Lance’s face. 

He speak with them a little longer before shutting off the phone. “I did this...” Lance whispered, lokng at the charms warped around his wrist and the ones hanging in his apartment. With a heavy shudder, Lance quietly made his way out of his apartment he had a few things to do. With a subdued state Lance picked up all his favorite items for dinner and chatted with each of his friends in person before he left for home. Once there he got to work on his dinner and once everything was cooking took out his best stationary and pen before he began to write. 

By the time the meal was done quite a few letters were maid. All of them wrapped elegantly in their envelopes and placed nearly on the coffee table of his living room. He eat his meal consuming the salmon, the rice, the vegetables and the ice cream even when his belly screamed that it was stuffed to capacity. 

After that he took a nice bubble bath and made sure to treat himself to all the spa treatments he can think of. Once he was dressed in a large black t-shirt that was more like a dress on his slim body and blue boxers did he walk over towards the charms hanging on his walls. He looked at them, placing his fingers onto them before ripping them off. 

Each one Lance grabbed, he shredded apart or cut making sure it was destroyed before throwing it into the trash. As Lance took down one by one, he could already feel the temperature drop in the room. When he finally got rid of all the charms and ripped the bracelet off he knew they were inside his apartment. Lance did nothing and instead walked to his room. 

With a soft sigh he sunk into the covers, humming in delight when he felt the soft surface before digging under them. He cuddle the pillows that surrounded him and waited. Already he heard the small sound of what Lance thought was feet head into his room. He didn’t see anything until he saw the blanket raise up as if something very large was burrowing right under it. 

He watched the lump slowly make his way towards him until Lance could feel the ice touch of something cuddling against his stomach. When Lance looked up again there was a figure sitting beside his head. He studied the figure making sure to watch out just in case he did anything. 

The figure was a male, that was much taller and much bigger than himself. He was wearing thin pieces of armor that made Lance think he was a Knight if he wasn’t wearing a sleeve-less black shirt. Lance couldn’t really see his face, but he saw that his hair was a raven black and his hair so white that he couldn’t even compare it to snow. 

There was scars from where Lance could see that wasn’t covered in clothes, furs and armor. He didn’t say anything, feeling too scared and too paralyzed to do so. Suddenly the figure turned allowing Lance to see a silver and yellow eye peering down at him. They were intense and Lance didn’t know he was shaking so much if the.... if Keith hadn’t moved from under the covers. 

“You’ve made me angry.” he spoke, revealing his face and the scar that was across it. 

“You’ve made both of us angry.” He remarked again, making Lance notice that he felt sharp pains as something under the covered gripped him tightly. He already knew that bruises were blossoming on his skin making him wiggle a bit. 

“Please... please stop whatever you’re doing to my family...” Lance begged, tears falling down his face making the other scoff a bit. A black armored covered hand his neck and Lance flinched at the cold touch. But the hand gripped his neck tightly making unable to get away. 

“Why should I? What would I get in return?” he asked, his thumb stroking his cheek while Keith bellow moved in order start gripping his arms even tighter. 

“...Please...” Lance begged, making the other tilt his head. 

“How about we make a deal?” the other spoke, hands moved so fast that Lance felt dizzy and soon he was in the lap of this Champion. Hands kept his face staring into his own and the other wondered, just what was happening. 

“It’s fun playing with you. In fact, it’s rather exciting something Keith and I haven’t experience in awhile. Your fear, your terror and your anguish... it’s all so delicious.” he whispered, moving Lance so that he could taste the other’s neck. Beside them a small black shadow was looking at Lance with glee, still holding onto his now black and blue arm. 

“Just like the time before.” the other chuckle darkly making Lance freeze. 

“What do you mean?” he whispered, making the Champion smirk. 

“Here’s the deal... I won’t kill your miserable family and friends... In fact I won’t kill you! But, your soul is mine to do as I please and you will help do something for us... we are growing rather hungry.” the other informed, licking Lance’s lips making him whimper. 

“Let us truly start this reset.....” he whispered, throwing Lance back onto the bed. He draped his body over the other’s and roughly kissed the other. Lance felt tears run down his face and suddenly a very small memory flashed. It was blurry and he didn’t understand as a few more sprouted these memories couldn’t belong to him. 

“You know my name...” the other whispered when he pulled back. Lance eyes looked hollow with a look of realization and dread. He looked over at the child shadow that started petting his hair while the other on top continued to touch and kiss him. 

“..... Shiro....?” Lance sobbed, making Shiro chuckle. 

“Welcome Home Lance... let us begin once again.” 

 

“Wow, is this the new baby mommy?” 

“Indeed, isn’t he adorable? But, we must leave him alone for now. The baby needs his rest.” 

“Okay, nighty night Lance!” 

With that the mother and small child left the newborn baby in his crib. Just before they left though the mother turned on a lamp that made the ceiling reflect just like water. She smiled at Lance, watching the little baby sleep peacefully before she left. Making sure to leave the door open just in case she would need to hear her son’s cries. 

Once the footsteps could no longer be heard the door of the room very slowly and silently closed. The lamp that was on flickered a bit flashing on and off before finally turning off completely. The room was almost pitch black with just a few slivers of light breaking through the thick curtains on the window. 

Slowly two shadows formed in the corner of the room making the temperature dropped a few degrees as they made their way towards the crib. The smallest of the shadow quickly went to the crib and tried to reach out to the small baby.

“Patience Keith... patience...” the tallest one soothed looking down at the baby with a possessive look. 

“Lance we’ll feed us soon.” Shiro cackled, reaching down to touch the baby’s cheek. 

“Gotcha.”


End file.
